It's Time
by downtonfanatic
Summary: My take on Matthew and Mary's wedding day. First fic so please be nice!


Mary awoke to the gently, soft hum around her. Without opening her eyes she knew instantly who was making the unwelcomed sound that had disturbed her from her so very peaceful slumber.

"Mama, what are you doing in here, are you quite well?" Mary questioned blearily, slowly sitting herself up in the bed.

"Oh my darling, I've been trying to wake you for the past hour! I'm sorry to disturb you but it's time to wake!" Cora exclaimed grinning widely, coming to gently sit on the side of her eldest daughter's bed.

"Oh Mama must I? I'm so very tired today" Mary replied rubbing her eyes as if she were an infant.

Cora chuckled softly, ringing the bell for Anna before gently grasping her daughter's hand, "My darling girl, you must wake up"

"But why Mama?"

"Oh you precious thing, because it's your wedding day of course" Cora replied in a soft, smiling whisper as if it were a secret between the pair.

Mary's face went from a blank canvas to beaming widely at her mother's joyous reply. Of course it was her wedding today how could she forget? Today she was to become a wife. Today she was to expand her family. Today she was to declare her love for him to all. Today she would become the happiest woman alive. Today she would marry the love of her life. For today, she would marry Matthew Crawley.

Silence filled the room as Mary simply beamed at her Mama, who was holding back such joyous tears. It was a special moment between the two who spent little time together alone these days. Cora would never openly admit it, but Mary was her favourite daughter as she was so delicate and strong, much like herself. She was so pleased that her dear daughter was marrying the man that she had loved for 7 years, a man who made her feel as special as she was, a man who made her complete. Time simply stopped between the pair who just stared at one another smiling, hand in hand. Cora was so proud that her two darlings were to be married and were coming together as one, as they should have many years ago. The silence stopped as a gentle rapping was heard at the door.

"Come in" Mary quietly declared breaking the warm moment.

Anna slowly walked in, with a tray in hand and stopped abruptly as she saw the embrace between mother and daughter before her.

"Oh. I'm sorry your Ladyship, I thought Lady Mary was alone when you rang."

"It's perfectly alright Anna, Lady Mary is awake now and needs to eat before getting ready for her big day!" Cora excitedly replied before taking the tray from Anna and placing it over Mary's lap.

"Thank you Anna" Mary smiled, as Anna quickly bobbed to her Ladyship and went to retreat from the room. "Wait. Anna. I would really appreciate it if you would be here when I get ready with Mama and my sisters. You've been not only a maid but a dear friend to me also and I would like to share my excitement with you before the wedding. Besides, I don't entirely trust Edith when she says she can do my hair perfectly for the day." Mary laughed, shifting her eyes between her mother and Anna.

"Of course my Lady, I would very much like to be here when you ready, if not to ensure Lady Edith makes you look beautiful. You can ring for me when you're ready for me my Lady and I'll be up" Anna smiled before retreating.

Mary's gaze shifted from the door back to her Mama's face before looking away shyly. "I'm sorry Mama, I know you probably feel Anna shouldn't be here but she has been so terribly loyal to me. She's listened to me endlessly grieve over Matthew and rubbed my back when I cried. I owe her this."

"Oh Mary. I understand completely. You're such a darling creature, full of love and friendship. I know you hold people at arm's length and keep up this tough composure but you are so very lovely, remember this always." Cora tearfully replied, coming to perch once more next to her daughter. "I'm so very proud of you and I love you very much, please know that. I'm so desperately happy that you've found peace and happiness and I know you will make such a wonderful wife." Tears began to fall between both mother and daughter before Cora quickly stood laughing. "Look at us, I'm afraid all this love and happiness has turned us into emotional wrecks!"

"Thank you Mama" Mary whispered, before averting her eyes back down to her tray, noticing a neatly folded piece of paper. "What's this?" she questioned holding it up and looking once more to her Mama as if she had all the answers.

Cora gazed at it amazed before looking back at her daughter and smiling like a teenager. "Well open it my dear, it looks like a note."

Cora sat down next to her daughter as Mary opened the note and they read it together in silence.

'_My Darling Mary_

_As you read this, know how excited I am at this very moment,_

_I cannot wait for you to become my wife and to be forever yours._

_I know you're waiting for me to say those three words,_

_But I will say them in person as I look in to your eyes._

_Now eat your breakfast and I'll see you shortly my darling_

_Always, Matthew.'  
><em>

As the tears threatened to spill over Mary's eyes once more, she gently folded the note back up and reached for her Mama's hand as if to steady and brace herself. A smile embedded her face once more and she knew she was ready. For today was her wedding. Today she would become a wife. Today she would marry Matthew Crawley and her life would be complete. She was ready for this. She'd been ready for years.

TBC...

_**Reviews are always welcome! This was my first story so please tell me how it was and if it is worth continuing!**_


End file.
